Amour pour un monstre
by DarkMimi
Summary: [Fic Complète et Corrigée] Katan est plongé dans ses pensées...


**

* * *

**

Amour pour un monstre

Série : Angel Sanctuary

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Genre : Dead fic, Yaoi (soupçon), OneShot

Commentaires : C'est ma première dead fic mais aussi ma première fic Angel Sanctuary. Merci à Emy et Max et Jeremy qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur AS.

* * *

Il a tellement changé, il n'est plus le même…Où est donc passé le seigneur doux et prévenant que j'aimais tant ?

Il était resplendissant de beauté et de gentillesse.

Certes, la beauté physique, il l'a toujours, je ne crois pas avoir trouvé plus beau que sa personne. Mais à l'intérieur…

C'est comme si le maître que je chérissais était mort ! Un autre a pris son apparence, ce n'est pas lui, c'est un étranger. Je ne connais pas cette personne dure, froide, cruelle…monstrueuse…

Oui, Sevoth-tart a raison : mon maître est devenu un monstre, un monstre que je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'aimer.

Il est et restera à jamais mon 'père', je ne vis que grâce à lui, je ne vis que pour lui, à travers lui…Je l'aime…trop…Cet amour causera ma perte.

J'ai tué tant d'humais pour lui. Mes mains, mon corps, mon âme sont souillés par le sang de tous ces innocents.

Le mérite t-il ?

Oui.

Il le mérite parce que je l'aime.

M'aime t-il ?

Non, je ne crois pas.

Combien de fois a t-il essayer de me tuer ?

Combien de fois a t-il posé ses mains autour de mon cou pour tenter de m'étrangler ? Combien de fois m'a t-il fait souffrir le martyre ?

Mais cette souffrance physique, je peux la supporter.

Jamais le maître que je connaissais avant ne m'aurait traité de la sorte.

Un chien ? Un…esclave ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour lui, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne dois pas représenter grand chose à ses yeux pour qu'il agisse ainsi…

Il me fait mal, peut être ne s'en rend-il pas compte ?, ou peut être que si, peut être est-il cruel au point d'aimer me faire mal…Après tout, n'est-il pas un monstre ?

Je devrais le détester, le haïr, le mépriser.

Je l'estime, je l'aime, je le désire. Si beau…Si monstrueux…

Suis-je moi même un monstre ?

Aimer un monstre en fait-il un de moi ?

Tant de questions sans réponses, tant de doutes, tant de tristesse, tant de souffrance…Je ne le supporte plus.

Pourquoi vis-je ?

Pour lui…

Non !…Pas pour qui mais pourquoi ?

Pour endurer ?

Éprouver ?

Subir ?

…Mourir ?

N'est-ce pas là la solution ?

La mort…elle m'attire.

Ce n'est pas comme si je lui manquerais si je venais à disparaître, s'en rendrait-il seulement compte ?

Encore et toujours des questions.

Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué…si fatigué…

Tout cela pourrait s'arrêter facilement. Mourir est si facile et vivre est si dur…

Combien de temps vais-je pouvoir continuer à 'vivre' ainsi ?

Sang, mort, cadavres, ombres…

C'en est trop…

Seigneur Rochel…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOo

-« Katan ! Je t'ai demandé il y a quelques heures ! Je peux savoir la cause de ton silence ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon appel ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me désobéir ? Tu tiens tellement que ça à te faire punir ? Katan ! Lève toi de ce fauteuil ! Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle !!!! Katan ! Répond ! »

Un ange magnifique, des cheveux longs et ondulés, une peau nacrée, une bouche couleur cerise, un corps fin et splendide, des yeux stupéfiants.

Un ange furieux. Un ange répondant au nom de Rochel qui se dirige vers un fauteuil lui faisant dos.

-« Katan ? »

Un autre ange repose dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés, paisible, serein, un visage qui affiche un doux sourire, des joues gardant les traces récentes d'une rivière de larmes.

Larmes de souffrance ? De tristesse ? De joie ? De soulagement ?

Des vêtements noirs, si noirs…noirs ? Amarante ?

Une dague, une dague en argent planté au niveau du cœur.

Des bras lâches, reposants de chaque côté du fauteuil.

-« K-Ka…tan ? »

The end

Duo : C'est quoi c't'horreur ?

Darkie : TT gomen, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …

Duo : Tu commences en beauté les fics Angel Sanctuary toi…

Darkie: N'est-ce pas ?

Duo : Du moment que tu ne nous sorts pas des trucs pareils pour Gundam Wing.

Darkie : Qui sait ? sourire sadique

Duo :…heu..Help ?

RedLylie: Duo a tord, c'est magnifique !

Darkie : Merchi Copineuuu !


End file.
